


Nexilis

by weird_green_apple



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Dark Academia, Earl Victor Nikiforov, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Modern Aspects, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Smut, Weddings, courting, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_green_apple/pseuds/weird_green_apple
Summary: Yuuri runs from his hometown to avoid having to mate an alpha who he despises. While on the way to stay with his best friend he almost gets kidnapped and ends up alone, bleeding and dying in the cold winter snow in the middle of a forest.When he wakes up he finds he's been rescued by a handsome alpha with an amazing scent. He soon realises that the alpha is Victor Nikiforov, the most wanted bachelor in the society and from a powerful and noble family.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	Nexilis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! <3<3<3

Nexilis

Woven together; Intertwined

* * *

“I have to go, I won’t let him have me.” The worried eyes of his family started at him. They had questions but who wouldn’t? “I’ll send a telegram to Phichit and I’ll stay with him for a while. It’s safer for me and for you.” 

Tears welled up in his mother’s eyes as she stepped forward and embraced him. “My sweet, sweet boy, what has life come to?” 

Yuuri spoke through the tears streaming down his cheeks, “Some alphas don’t know when to stop, after I’m gone for a while he’ll move on and leave us alone.” 

Hiroko cupped his cheeks and stared intently into his matching brown eyes the way only a mother could, “You will come back home.” She said firmly. 

“I promise.”

Yuuri left before dawn the next morning. 

He grew up in a small coastal town in the east, they weren’t very well known but passing merchants and travellers stopped to rest and regroup. 

It wasn’t very surprising when he presented as an omega after his seventeenth birthday even if it was a bit late. From a young age he was soft spoken and reserved and preferred to be with his family then go out and make friends. Despite growing up around people, his family owned a traditional onsen and inn, he was shy and timid. 

He went to college where he met his best friend Phichit Chulanont, also an omega. Yuuri would have never thought he would become friends with a noble, Phichit’s father was a Baron and relatively well known in the society but Phichit didn’t care for titles nor positions. After they went back home they exchanged weekly letters and kept their friendship strong. Phichit even came to visit one summer.

  
  


When Yuuri came back from college there was a new face in town. Yamazaki Kaji. He was a friendly alpha that had apparently moved to Hasetsu a year prior. Yuuri didn’t think much of him until Yamazaki approached him. He was a bit too forward and touchy for Yuuri’s taste, and something about him made him uncomfortable. He had introduced himself and then Yuuri had rushed off, saying he had to be home to help with the onsen. 

The next time he had come across Yamazaki was a few days later at the market. He had offered to walk Yuuri home and when Yuuri refused he had frowned and let out more pheromones than was necessary. 

The next occurrence was another few days later while Yuuri was walking home from running some errands. He had complemented Yuuri and walked him home, even after Yuuri’s insistence that it wasn’t necessary. 

Yuuri tried to avoid him wherever he went but it was becoming difficult when he started to turn up at the onsen. 

Wherever Yuuri went he thought he saw Yamazaki in the corner of his eye and it really freaked him out. 

One afternoon Yamazaki asked his parents to let him be Yuuri’s mate. They had heard of Yuuri’s distaste towards him and politely turned him down. 

He had asked the next week, and the next. 

Eventually he became angry and started to follow Yuuri even more obviously and tried to make advances even if it wasn’t proper. 

He threatened Yuuri and then eventually alpha commanded Yuuri to tell his parents that he wanted to be his mate. 

Mari had taken one glance at her little brother and knew what had happened. 

-

During his walk along the forest border Yuuri realized there were three men, alphas from their obnoxious scent, that were following him. How long were they following him for? 

He was close to the carriage holders, just another ten minute walk. And then he would be safe and able to breathe once he got to Phichit’s home. He walked faster.

“Hello little omega.” Yuuri held in a gasp. One of the men stood in front of him, he could sense the other two behind him, they were letting out so much dominant alpha scent that it made Yuuri nauseous. 

Yuuri tried to side step but the man moved the same way and closer. One of the men behind him placed a hand on his shoulder. He spun towards him and slapped off his hand. 

He was surrounded. He couldn’t breath but it wasn’t just the scents. 

“I have somewhere to be, please move out of the way.” Yuuri tried to sound as confident as possible, tried not to show fear in his voice that was rising all through his body. 

One of the alpha’s chuckled darkly. “Why don’t you come with us? We’ll treat you nicely.” He tried to wrap his arm around Yuuri’s waist but Yuuri moved out of the way, bumping into the second alpha. 

“Someone is expecting me.” Yuuri tried. 

“Not anymore.” 

That’s when Yuuri moved. He swung his bag and hit the third alpha in the face and ran. All there was in his bag was money for a carriage and food, a few bits of clothes and his favourite book and ink and pen, he made sure not to pack too much. 

He ran straight into the forest. 

He thought he could outrun them, they had his money, they didn’t need him that bad. 

A heavy weight landed on his back and he fell to the ground, the freezing snow seeping into his coat and his glasses knocked off his nose. _Nonononono_. He shouldn’t have run, that put alpha instincts into a frenzy. 

The first alpha grinned down at him, it sent shivers of terror down his spine. “Got you, omega.” 

Yuuri mustered up all the remainder of his strength and tried to turn their positions so he could run. It half worked. 

He didn’t manage to get above but he managed to lie on his back. The alpha laughed, his hot revolting breath blown onto Yuuri’s face. 

Yuuri thrashed and brought his knee up to the man’s groin. A sharp hot pain shot through his side. He touched his side and he stared with wide eyes at his fingers covered in bright red blood. 

He felt himself sway and shut down, he was dropping. He was in danger and now hurt and bleeding so his body did the only thing it knew in the moment, it put him in a drop. 

“No fair.” 

“Lets go, not worth it anymore.” 

In his subconscious Yuuri felt the sharp pain of a boot to his stomach as he drifted off into the darkness. 

* * *

Yuuri blinked open his eyes. The light made his eyes sting and everything was blurry. _Where are my glasses?_

He didn’t know where he was. He wasn’t in the forest anymore where he was chased, the dark eyes of the men looking at him as if he were prey. They didn’t catch him, _Yamazaki_ didn’t get him, he knows that for certain. 

His heart beat faster and faster and he forced himself to breath. _They're not here, they’re not here._ Yuuri would have smelt their disgusting scent by now. 

He’s wrapped in a nice scent, he can’t bring himself to panic about it belonging to an alpha. Peppermint and fresh snow and rain. Unlike the heavy snow that threatened to choke him. He kind of wanted to bury himself further into it. 

From where he was lying in a large soft bed he looked around. He’s in a large room, nicely furnished and everything seems a bit expensive. There’s two windows with thin curtains pulled over them, still letting light in. 

He moved to sit up, fully take in his surroundings but pain shot through his side. He breathed through clenched teeth but managed to sit up fully. 

There are bandages wrapped around his abdomen. He remembered the stinging pain as the blade ran across his side. There was a lot of blood, dripping onto the snow. The cold had made him numb. 

He lightly touched his finger tips to his right side where the pain was blossoming from. 

Yuuri shivered despite the small hearth keeping the room warm. He didn’t have a shirt on, he blushed despite himself, he had grown up at an onsen afterall. 

He pulled back the blankets. The air he was holding whooshed out in relief. He was wearing soft white cotton pants, they bunched at his waist and were obviously not his size but under he was still wearing _his_ boxers and they didn’t seem to have been taken off at any point. 

He scooted to the edge of the large bed and hopped off. Pain shot through his side and he wrapped an arm around his waist. 

He walked to the window and pulled it open. It wasn't locked. That was a relief. 

The fresh cold air hit his face. He was high up, definitely at the second story of the house, as far as he could see everything was covered in white. It’s a miracle he didn’t die out in the snow. 

Who had found him? Was it the alpha who’s scent was covering the blankets? 

Now that Yuuri paid more attention, the scent was all through the bedroom. Why was he in some random, clearly rich alpha’s bedroom? 

He leans out of the window, the soft breeze ruffling his hair. 

There was a tree near the window but it’s naked branches were just out of reach. 

The door behind him clicked open. Yuuri spun on his heel. 

The scent of peppermint and rain filled his nose and it made him a little woozy. Yuuri fought down a purr. 

Crystal blue eyes were staring at him from the doorway, shining silver hair covered the left one. The alpha was tall, broad shoulders and a narrow waist in a flawless white shirt, black waistcoat and matching trousers. 

Yuuri shivered under his gaze. 

“You’re awake.” His voice was laced with a deep accent that made something stir within Yuuri. 

Yuuri gave a quick nod and watched as he sat on the edge of the bed, still gazing at him with his beautiful blue eyes; colour painted his cheeks. 

Yuuri took a tentative step towards the bed. Something was telling him that this man was safe, he really hoped so. 

“How are you feeling? That was a pretty big gash you had. And you also dropped, that's not to be taken lightly.” 

Yuuri nods once again, his voice having disappeared. He tightened his arm that was wrapped around his waist, the pain was still there. He knew he was going to drop, he could feel it creep over his whole body. 

Yuuri bit his lip and sat on the bed and brought his knees to his chest, not caring about omega etiquette right then. Minako would have scolded him if she saw him. 

“What’s your name?” Yuuri looked at him in surprise. He was expecting to be asked a number of questions but not his name. 

“Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri.” The man before him smiled, a soft closed mouth smile that made butterflies flutter in his stomach. 

“Victor Nikiforov, but you can call me Victor.” He held out his hand and Yuuri placed his hand in Victor’s. Victor leaned down and gave a small kiss to the back of his hand, not breaking eye contact and then Victor winked at Yuuri, making him blush furiously. 

Nikiforov… 

Yuuri's eyes widened and he looked to Victor- no, Earl Nikiforv in shock. 

The Nikiforv family was a powerful and high noble family, their current Earl was the most wanted bachelor in all of society, according to Phichit. He hadn’t courted an omega no matter how much his father had pressured him to. Family’s offered him their omega children since he presented but he had always turned him down. 

This man in front of him was Earl Nikiforv, who had saved him from probable death out in the cold winter snow, who had brought him into his home and dressed his injuries. 

What was Yuuri in for?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I will try to update as much as I can. Please comment if you enjoyed and if you want more chapters, comments really motivate me! <3<3<3


End file.
